Some Stuff Goes Down on Facebook
by KurtsiePuff
Summary: This is basically a Facebook story. Set around the time of BIOTA.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, it's me again, writing another story to make up for not doing my other one. I really like Facebook stories so here we go!**

**I do not oen Glee or Facebook.**

**Chapter one**

**Kurt Hummel **is now friends with **Blaine Anderson**

**Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Mercedes Jones **and **51** others like this

**Wes Jaimenson**: finally! kurt, you've been at dalton for a couple months now, and you never added him?

**David Twist **and **Blaine Anderson **like this

**Kurt Hummel**: You guys know I never go on Facebook...

**David Twist**: well its time you did!

**Blaine Anderson, Wes Jaimenson, **and **27 **others like this

**Rachel Berry **and **78** others like **The New Directions**

**Mercedes Jones**: well its about time we got a facebook page!

**Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez, Finn Hudson **and **50 **others like this

**Rachel Berry**: I concur!

**Mercedes Jones**: dont even talk...please...

**Santana Lopez, Lauren Zizes, Brittany Pierce **and **32 **others like this

**Puck Puckerman **added **Rachel's kickass New Directions Party **to their album.

**Puck Puckerman **tagged **Rachel Berry, Sam Evans, Tina Cohen-Chang **and **10 **others

**Artie Abrams, Mike Chang, Finn Hudson **and **132 **others like this

**Artie Abrams**: man that party wuz BALLIN yo!

**Finn Hudson**: artie...why are you talking like a black guy? (no racism intended)

**Mercedes Jones **likes this

**Artie Abrams**: man you just dont understand what im puttin down yo.

**Finn Hudson**: ...

**Brittany Pierce**: guyz, help! i lost charity!11!

**Santana Lopez**: okay brit, where was she last?

**Brittany Pierce**: the last time i saw her i let her outside cuz it was warm out!1111

**Santana Lopez**: thats your problem, brit. charitys outside roaming around somewhere..

**Brittany Pierce**: but she will come back right?

**Santana Lopez**: yes brit...

**Brittany Pierce**: yay!1!111

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review, it will make Charity happy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Brittany Pierce: **guyz...i found charity...:'(

**Santana Lopez: **but thats a good thing! why are you so sad?

**Brittany Pierce: **cuz...i found her...but...she wuz...under a truck...

**Santana Lopez: **OMG, britt, come to my house, ASAP!

**Brittany Pierce:** k.

**Kurt Hummel **wrote on **Brittany Pierce's** wall.

**Kurt Hummel: **Oh my god, Britt, are you okay?Charity is in Kitty-Heaven now.

**Brittany Pierce: **yeah kurt, im ok.

**Kurt Hummel: **That's good. How about I get you a new kitty?

**Brittany Pierce:** you would do that?

**Kurt Hummel:** Of course Britt, for you!

**Brittany Pierce: **i love you kurtsie!

**Kurt Hummel:** Love you too, hun.

**Aladdin Anderson: **Hey guys, time to change your name to your favourite Disney character!

**Kurt Hummel, Artie Abrams, David Twist, **and** 7 **others like this

**Jasmine Hummel:** Well, here's mine!

**Aladdin Anderson** likes this

**Cinderella Berry:** :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Snow White Abrams: **im diggin the new names broddahs.

**Cinderella Berry, Aladdin Anderson, Simba Chang, **and **76** others like this.

**Simba Chang:** LOL dude why is your name snow white?

**Snow White Abrams:** cuz im just that awsome bro.

**Fairy Pierce** likes this.

**Blaine Anderson: ** I got bored of the names...

**Kurt Hummel: **Same..

**Rachel Berry: **Me too..

**Brittany Pierce: **lord tubbington saz hai kurt!1

**Snow White Abrams:** :'(

**Blaine Anderson **and **Kurt Hummel **are in a relationship.

**Mercedes Jones, Wes Jaimenson, David Twist, **and** 228 **others like this

**Wes Jaimenson: **FINALLY!1 I win the bet, bro, pay up.

**David Twist: **Come on, that's not fair!

**Kurt Hummel: **You guys seriously BET on us going out? .

**Wes Jaimenson:** Duh.

**Blaine Anderson: **You are going to die.

**Wes Jaimenson: **Crap.

**David Twist: **LOL you are a dead man , Wes.

**Blaine Anderson: **Oh no, you're dead too.

**David Twist: **Shit.

**Wes Jaimenson: **If I have to die, you're coming with me.

**Kurt Hummel: **:D


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Kurt Hummel **changed their name to** Kurt Hummel-Anderson**

**Blaine Anderson **changed their name to** Blaine Anderson-Hummel**

**Mercedes Jones: **Im bored...TATTA TOTS!

**Sam Evans **likes this

**Sam Evans: **:3

**Sue Sylvester **to** WIlliam Shuester**: I am abolutely disgusted about the amount of hairgel in your hair.

**William Shuester**: Sue, go rag on other people for a change.

**Sue Sylvester**: Why would I do that, William? Let you get the better of yourself and become even more stuck up than you are?

**William Shuester: **That's cold, Sue.

**Sue Sylvester: **Not as cold as the look on your face everytime you have gas pains.

**William Shuester:** That makes no sense.

**Sue Sylvester: **Everything I say makes sense, Sponge-Hair Butt-Chin.


End file.
